


Better

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [126]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, My OCs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Marie is feeling pretty terrible. Jessica is there to help.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one paragraph request for my sneezehq/bunnysocs tumblr. Jessica and Marie are my OCs. You can find out more about them at my bunnysocs tumblr. Enjoy!

“Do you think that it’s something you ate?” Jessica asks, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Marie gives an approximation of a shrug, swallowing hard and leaning her head over the toilet with a wet burp. Another, wetter burp turns into a retch and Marie’s shoulders tremble as she spits bile into the water. “You’ll feel better if you just let it up,” Jessica says soothingly, her hands rubbing soothing circles on her girlfriend’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
